


Video Games

by wsakuya



Series: Kink Fanfictions [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Back Fucking, Boypussy, Breast Play, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Trans Character, Transboy Kenma, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/pseuds/wsakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know I don't like doing it myself," the orange-haired male moans, unable to keep his hips from moving because that's at least some friction he's getting by rubbing himself off on Kenma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video Games

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this is the first work of my kink fics that is not filled with illegal and dirty themes.
> 
> Congratulations to myself.

Hinata whines and lets his head fall forward as Kenma sits between his legs and plays video games.

"Kenma," the boy moans, pulling Kenma closer by the hips. "Are you done yet?"

The boy in question keeps hitting button after button on the controller in his hand, eyes glued to the screen. "Five more minutes."

Hinata whines again.

"You said that already five minutes ago," he says. "Did you forget I've been horny this whole time?"

He makes his point by shoving his hips forward, rubbing his clothed cock against Kenma's back as he pulls up the boy's shirt with his thrusts in a poor attempt to get rid of his erection.

But Kenma just shrugs, too engrossed with his Zelda game as he guides Link through a cave to be actually bothered by Hinata's dick poking him. "Then take care of it."

"You know I don't like doing it myself," the orange-haired male moans, unable to keep his hips from moving because that's at least some friction he's getting by rubbing himself off on Kenma.

But in the end, the blond sighs and pauses the game, putting the controller down.

"Fine, do what you have to do," he says and scowls, facing Hinata. "But don't distract me too much."

The boy beams. "You mean I can touch you?" he asks, his eyes shining and cock twitching in his pants.

"Yeah." And with that, Kenma turns his head forward again, continuing his game.

With tongue sticking out of his mouth, Hinata pulls down his pants as far as his position allows and frees his cock, head already puffy and red.

"Here I go then," he murmurs and pulls up Kenma's shirt far enough to rub his cock against bare, soft skin.

The blond is pale; nothing compared to Hinata's bronze skin. But he likes that, loves it that they create such breathtaking contrast to each other.

With his hands, Hinata reaches over into Kenma's sleeveless, wide shirt and then cups his breasts since the boy's not wearing a binder right now.

They perfectly fit into his hands, and he squeezes once before he begins to move his hips up and down, drags his cock along Kenma's back and wets his skin, juice already dripping out of his swollen head like a broken faucet.

He pulls at Kenma's nipples with mild force, his hips steadily moving back and forth as he fucks his cock along his boyfriend's back, the bones of Kenma's spine giving him the needed pleasurable friction.

"Kenma," Hinata quietly breathes into the blond boy's ear and feels Kenma shudder under him.

The first reaction he's gotten so far.

Hinata grins breathlessly and then reaches lower, lets his fingers dance along Kenma's belly before reaching into his boxer shorts and pressing against his clit, feels the blond jerk under his touch but pretends as if it's nothing and keeps playing his video game.

With more confidence, the orange-haired lets his hand glide down, slides his fingers along Kenma's folds and then dives in between, feeling the sweet juice around him.

Kenma's breath hitches, but he keeps playing, keeps guiding Link out of the cave into a new town.

But his fingers are already shaking, the buttons harder to hold with each press of Hinata's fingers on his slit.

His breath is raged, still he's trying to control himself and pretend that he's not feeling anything as Hinata touches him tender and rough at once.

"Ah, fuck, Kenma--" the boy breaths and pistols his hips to and fro, finally pushing his fingers inside Kenma with a big sigh; the wetness so familiar yet exciting as he thrusts in and out.

Hinata smiles bright as the blond throws his head back and moans, in the same moment Link freezing in his actions as Kenma is unable to push the buttons anymore.

His fingers are shaking, thumbs barely hovering over the knobs as he unconsciously spreads his legs further so Hinata can fuck into him deeper.

As the orange-haired boy breaths Kenma's name again, the blond snaps and pauses the game, finally dedicating his attention to Hinata like he should have from the start.

He turns his head and meets the other male by the lips, their tongues immediately lashing out like lions fighting for the alpha title.

It's clumsy and wet, and their teeth are knocking together too often, but Kenma moans nevertheless as Hinata crooks his fingers, stretches his cunt for what is about to happen next.

"Kenma-- can I fuck you?" the orange-haired boy asks under his breath, cock still wetting Kenma's back as he thrusts his hips back and forth, plumply head squirting out cum and drawing lines along his boyfriend's spine.

The blond quietly nods his head, whimpers leaving his mouth whenever Hinata hits particularly deep.

With a string connecting Kenma's pussy and his fingers, the boy pulls out.

He pushes them into the blond's mouth, plays with the soggy tongue and lets Kenma lick off his own pussy juice.

Hinata's cock twitches at the moan Kenma leaves around his fingers, and he eventually pulls out again.

With all the strength he can muster in his body, he grips Kenma by the thighs and heaves him onto his lap, eases the blond slowly down on his full cock.

They both mewl as pussy and cock meet, Hinata's sex driving deep into the feverish, wet hole of Kenma's. It's clutching around him, pressing butterfly kisses along his shaft without a break.

Kenma is practically sitting on his cock, causing him to drive as deep as possible and hit Kenma's uterus, which the boy enjoys the most.

Hinata slowly lifts him up again, the pink head hooking into Kenma's pussy as to not pop out completely, and then pushes him down again, gradually fucking into Kenma like a machine.

The heat and juice is all around him, and he feels a few droplets run down to his balls as they unwaveringly slap against the blond's ass, giving them the needed friction.

Its awkward and difficult at first, but Kenma's moans surge him on, keep him going, and Hinata lifts the boy only to fuck him back onto his cock like a record, over and over again.

"Hinata-- faster--" the blond moans, bending his elbows and holding onto Hinata's arms.

He helps him with the movements, circles his hips so they both get more pleasure out of it, clearly feeling every pulse and throb of Hinata's cock as it drives into him with loud slurping sounds and hits him deep.

"Kenma," the orange-haired sighs close to Kenma's ear, a heavy breath following. "Can I come inside you?"

His question follows a few droplets of pre-cum spit out of his cock inside Kenma as he keeps pistoling in and out.

The blond nods quietly, his whole body shaking and limb.

It doesn't take long before he comes himself and squirts onto Hinata's lap. He lets out a long, high moan, and then keeps mewling because the other male decides to speed up, being close himself.

"Kenma, coming, coming--" He spurts into the blond, his cock throbbing and plumply head shaking as it empties inside Kenma's pussy. His come is coating the juicy walls around him thoroughly, marking his territory like he does every time.

Gravitation pulls everything down, and soon after, Hinata's whole lap is covered in both their come.

But as Kenma reaches back again to kiss him, he decides, he doesn't mind one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm not forcing you to comment on this work since I know that many people feel uncomfortable with commenting on sexual-themed fanfictions, so I would be happy if you left a kudo. Thank you!)
> 
> PS: Send me a prompt, http://wskprompts.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> If the ask box should be closed, then it's because I'm taking no prompts at the moment. Please be patient and wait for my next post, and then check my ask box again.


End file.
